


Paura del buio

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa ha un sacrosanto terrore del buio e se è solo tiene accese tutte le luci e la televisione a tutto volume. Però se c'è Nole con lui, basta solo una piccola lucetta sul comodino, e riesce a dormire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paura del buio

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic è breve e l’ho scritta in ferie, avevo letto un articolo dove spiegava 5 cose che nessuno sa di Rafa, raccontate da zio Toni. E… è venuto fuori che ha una folle paura del buio, tale che da piccolo teneva tutte le luci di casa acceso e la tv a tutto volume, se era a casa solo. Così ho voluto sfruttare la cosa! Buona lettura. Baci Akane

PAURA DEL BUIO   
  


  
Arrivo in casa che è abbastanza tardi. Io sono arrivato da Londra dopo gli impegni, me ne sono inventato un paio per mia moglie, perciò ho detto a Rafa che arrivavo e di non aspettarmi sveglio perché non sapevo quando venivo.   
Infatti è tardi.  
Apro casa con le mie chiavi conscio che a quest’ora quello dormirà. Anche per un iperattivo come lui è tardi.   
Ma con non mia molta sorpresa se devo essere sincero, trovo tutte le luci aperte.   
Tutte.  
Abbiamo preso un appartamento fra casa mia e casa sua, in terraferma. Ovviamente a nome suo, pare che abbia trovato una bella scusa per prenderlo.  
È il nostro facile rifugio, il nostro nido d’amore.   
Rafa mi ha regalato questo appartamento per un anniversario.   
‘Così è pratico vederci al di fuori dei tornei! E poi non giocheremo a tennis per sempre, no? Avremo bisogno di un posto dove vederci con facilità!’  
Che romantico.   
Mi sono messo a ridere, poi l’ho abbracciato forte.   
Il mio Rafa!  
Così è da un po’ che mi sono reso conto di questa sua fissa.   
La prima volta che sono entrato dopo di lui in una situazione simile a questa, con io che facevo tardi, mi è venuto un colpo.  
Percorro tutte le stanze. Ingresso: luce accesa. Solotto: luce accesa. Cucina: luce accesa. Bagno: luce accesa. Camera: luce accesa. E non solo.   
Televisione aperta ad alto volume su un film.   
Scuoto la testa e mano a mano che vado avanti chiudo le luci e spengo la televisione sorridendo divertito.   
 Poi arrivo in camera e il sorriso diventa tenero.   
Il mio dolce Rafa terrorizzato dal buio e dallo stare solo.   
Odia stare solo, ecco perché la televisione accesa a tutto volume. Ma del buio ha un vero e proprio sacro terrore.   
Quando l’ho scoperto quella famosa prima volta, ho chiuso tutto, anche la luce della camera, e mi sono infilato a letto al buio per non svegliarlo. Non capivo perché avesse lasciato tutto acceso a quel modo. Si è svegliato di soprassalto di notte gridando, mi ha fatto invecchiare di dieci anni!  
Mi ha detto di tutto sul perché avessi chiuso le luci ed io ho detto che era normale chiuderle. Ed anzi, perché le aveva lasciate tutte accese?   
E lui ha grugnito in modo dolcissimo, con voce tremante, che aveva paura del buio.   
‘Paura?! Chi ha paura tiene accesa una luce sul comodino. Quello che hai tu è piuttosto sacrosanto terrore!’  
Lui ha fatto il broncio e si è nascosto contro il mio petto stringendomi forte come un bambino. Mi ha fatto una tenerezza infinita. Il forte toro di Manacour. Terrorizzato dal buio.   
Dolce Rafa!  
Lì ho capito perché anche quando ci incontravamo nelle camere dei tornei, lui tiene sempre la luce del comodino accesa. Pensavo che fosse perché gli piaceva guardarmi mentre facevamo l’amore, in realtà è che ha paura del buio.   
Accendo la famosa luce piccola, l’unico compromesso a cui sono giunto, e lo bacio dolcemente salutandolo. Poi mi spoglio e lui si volta verso di me. Come prima cosa si turba nel vedere più buio di quello che aveva lasciato, poi però vede che sono arrivato e si rilassa subito.   
Il mio cucciolo ha paura del buio, la trovo una cosa così tenera.   
Mi stendo con lui, lo abbraccio e si accoccola contro di me tutto assonnato. Mi cerca la bocca, ci baciamo e poi mi si appallottola contro.   
\- Bentornato! - Mormora come se fossimo una coppia sposata che vive insieme.   
\- Mi sei mancato! - È un periodo assurdo. Lui ha la tendinite al polso ed io esco presto ai tornei! Così anche se non potremmo, riusciamo a vederci lo stesso. Siamo unici! Manco facessimo apposta!  
\- Mi dispiace che sei uscito subito a Wimbledon! - È stato l’evento shock del torneo. Sorrido un po’ triste.   
\- E a me dispiace che tu non ci fossi! Magari mi sono mancate le nostre coccole clandestine, per questo non ero concentrato! - Rafa ride e mi morde la spalla.   
\- Scemo! - Io rido e lo stringo baciandogli la testa dove i capelli mossi sono stati tagliati di recente.   
Gli prendo poi il braccio e lo guardo alzandolo, ha un tutore rigido blu scuro.   
\- Come stai? - Chiedo serio. Rafa alza la testa e guarda il suo polso, alza le spalle.   
\- Come gli altri giorni. -   
\- Ma dovresti iniziare a sentire meno male… -   
\- Sì, beh, fra poco… - Non capisco se è ansioso a riguardo o se è davvero rilassato.   
Comunque non insisto e le mani scivolano sul resto del suo corpo, la vita snella, la pelle liscia ed abbronzata, le linee naturali dei suoi muscoli a riposo. Con le dita leggere percorro tutto il suo corpo e piano alza la gamba intrecciandola alla mia, così riesco ad accedere alla sua piccola apertura che diventa mia.   
Nasconde il viso contro il collo e mi succhia un punto che spero si possa nascondere. Quando gli piace quello che faccio, mi succhia e mi morde. Non si controlla.   
Sorrido mentre i brividi mi percorrono.   
Amore mio.  
Ben presto il suo amico fra le gambe reagisce contro il mio fianco ed inizia a strofinarsi e muoversi fremendo.   
Ci mette poco a salirmi sopra a cavalcioni e a prendermi l’erezione. Io ridacchio guardandolo in attesa, malizioso. Lui sorride, mi more il labbro poi chiudendo gli occhi sospira di sollievo sentendoselo dentro. Se lo mette da solo, anche se adora quando lo faccio giocare e poi preferisce che lo prenda da dietro.   
Però a volte ha così tanta voglia e bisogno di sentirlo che fa così. Mi fa impazzire. Sempre, in effetti.   
A volte è incredibile la voglia che ha di me. A volte scherzo dicendo che mi vuole solo per il mio gioiello, lui se la prende dicendo che ama tutto di me, ma quando si tratta di sesso è un’altra cosa.   
Davvero.  
L’erezione entra in lui subito e Rafa, anche se non si è lubrificato, lo fa suo in un attimo.   
Si alza, inarca la schiena, getta indietro la testa e chiude gli occhi in totale abbandono.   
La luce sul comodino lo colora e mi mostra la sua bellissima immagine erotica. Mi fa impazzire. Se lui va matto per il mio cazzo, io vado matto per lui. Per tutto di lui. Oh, non ne ha proprio idea.   
Così mentre si muove da solo su di me, cavalcandomi, ondulando tutto il suo corpo, facendo guizzare ogni muscolo che accompagno con le mani, alla fine non resisto e lo spingo, lo giro per dietro, si china in avanti piegato.   
\- Così… così… ecco… - Comincia a chiamarmi e a chiedere di più, ecco la posizione che preferisce. Afferra il lenzuolo e stringe.   
Così… così… avanti…    
Ci diamo alla testa a vicenda e finalmente mentre spingo sempre più forte e veloce tenendolo per i fianchi pronunciati e guardando quel sedere rotondo che amo da impazzire scontrarsi col mio bacino dove le vene dell’inguine pulsano eccitate, raggiungiamo il nostro orgasmo.   
Amore.   
Amore mio.   
Poi gli crollo dietro, le mani sulle sue, sul letto, io chino su di lui.   
Le labbra sul collo, poi sull’orecchio. Ansimiamo.   
\- Ti amo. - E mi era mancato un sacco.   
Lui gira la testa, sorride e mi bacia.   
\- Ti amo, mi sei mancato. Non riuscivo a dormire bene finché non sei arrivato! -   
È vero. Quando siamo qua Rafa non riesce a dormire bene. Me lo dice sempre. Una volta l’ho preso in giro, ma se l’è presa dicendo che non scherzava.   
Poi mi ha fatto notare le occhiaie ed il letto disfatto ed ho capito che era vero che da solo non dorme bene.   
Mi ha spiegato che succede solo lì, perché è casa nostra. Non gli piace stare senza di me.   
È molto fisico, Rafa. Molto possessivo. Ossessivo. Compulsivo. Maniacale.   
Insomma, le ha tutte.   
Ma questa paura del buio è speciale.   
La mia?   
Ho faticato molto a superare la paura degli aerei.   
Non era la paura di volare, ma il rumore dell’aereo. Il motore. Perché mi ricordava il rumore della guerra.   
Ero terrorizzato dal volare. Ho dovuto fare mica poca terapia per superarla.   
Poi in realtà mi è sempre rimasto lo stress, infatti cerco di viaggiare per tempo in modo da non trovarmi a giocare troppo vicino al viaggio.   
Adesso ho preso un jet privato super silenzioso e veloce. Comodo.   
È esponenzialmente migliorata quando mi sono messo con lui. La relazione con lui è iniziata da molto in realtà, sin da quando andavamo anche solo a letto insieme ho iniziato a rilassarmi in volo. Perché pensavo a lui, a cosa avevamo fatto, cosa avremmo fatto e rileggevo i nostri messaggi, guardavo le foto super erotiche che gli ho fatto.   
Così ho superato piano piano la cosa.   
Adesso non posso dire di avere una vera e propria paura, ma certe cose fatico a gestirle se devo essere sincero. Cose a livello emotivo.   
Però resta che quando sono con lui, siamo entrambi tranquilli, nella pace più totale dei sensi.   
Stare insieme non è facile per miliardi di cose e motivi. Spesso ci strozziamo, litighiamo, lui mi pianta musi infiniti perché secondo lui lo trascuro, odia mia moglie ed insomma, ci sono svariate cose che non vanno. Però si fa sempre pace, perché altrimenti il nervoso si riversa nel tennis ed odiamo essere stupidamente nervosi.   
Si accoccola su di me, intrecciamo le dita, ci baciamo un’ultima volta, poi lasciamo che il sonno prevalga, anche se la luce è ancor accesa.   
E guai a spegnerla.   
Ma tanto ci sono io, ti proteggo io. Lo penso sorridendo, lui mi si aggrappa come se lo sentisse poi si addormenta sereno.   
  
FINE


End file.
